Beginning Chapters and One Shots
by DnG The Blind Guy
Summary: The beginnings of stories or challenges that I am attempting to write. Feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter comes to Middle Earth Challenge

Story Idea":

Harry Potter crossover with Lord of the Rings

Concept:

An ancient ritual grants Lord Voldemort immortality, until Harry Potter learns of his secret and is the only one who can destroy him once and for all.

Rules of the Challenge:

Sauron is Lord Voldemort's anchor to the mortal realm.

Lord Voldemort can't be destroyed until Sauron is.

The prophecy indicates that Harry is the chosen one who will be able to vanquish Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort forever.

There are no horcruxes in this story.

Can't travel to Middle Earth before Lord Voldemort's resurrection.

Harry must help Frodo destroy the 'Ring'

Harry can fall in love with an elf, either from Lord Elrond's house, or the House of Galadriel, preferably female.

Harry can be an animagus or a multi-animagus, but ability can only be unlocked by an elven elder once he travels to Middle Earth.

Learns and masters wandless magic from Gandalf before he returns to our time to destroy Lord Voldemort once and for all time.

The scar is only a mark prooving that Harry is the chosen one and Tom's equal.

Parseltongue and magical power, plus hidden knowledge are what make Harry Tom's equal.

The hidden knowledge, once unlocked, will provide Harry with different skills and abilities as well as the knowledge on how to destroy Tom.

Harry can be light or grey, definitely not dark.

Here is the first chapter that I have envisioned...

Harry Potter and the Ring of Doom

by DnG

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in the following story that were created by JK Rowling or JRR Tolkien. I do however lay claim to the plot and any other characters not covered above.

Warning: Time runs differently between the two worlds

Chapter One - Prologue

Immortality

Tom Marvolo Riddle, seventeen years old, was afraid of death, there was no doubting it. Ever since he could remember, the older boys and girls used to pick on him unmercilessly because of his small stature and his freakishness. The one and only time that he had fought back against the bullies, they had beaten him to within an inch of his life and they threatened to kill him the next time he thought to fight back. So, he had grown up in fear, hiding his freakishness from the other children. He also had a strange ability that allowed him to talk to the snakes that slithered around the outside of the building in the summer and the inner walls in the winter.

That is, until Albus Dumbledore showed up one day and told the then eleven year old boy that he was a wizard and that he was welcome to come to a magical school to learn all about magic and how to use it. The professor was slightly dismayed though, when he had mentioned his ability to talk to snakes. Fortunately for Tom, the expenses of tuition were paid by an anonymous foundation along with all of his books and boarding fees. The only drawback is that he had to return to the orphanage that he had hated for as long as he could remember at the end of every year for the summer holidays.

When he finally made it to Hogwarts, his life changed drastically. Apparently, he was rather gifted with the use of magic, and he was above average on the power scale than all of the other students that he went to school with. He became a favourite pupil of all of the professors and spent countless hours in the vast library soaking up knowledge and the night that he seen two of his dormmates, LeStrange and Avery hurt another student by uttering a single word, 'Crucio', he knew that he finally had a way to get back at the bullies at the orphanage.

He spent many years searching out and learning about his heritage and was shocked to learn that he was related to the founder, Salazar Slytherin. After pouring through many tomes, books and manuscripts, Tom learned of the fabled Chamber of Secrets, and even found its hidden entrance. It was while venturing through the Chamber's vast array of hallways and tunnels, that he happened upon Slytherin's monster, a Basilisk. Being able to speak Parseltongue saved his life that night and once more he yearned to discover a way to live forever.

Upon speaking to the Basilisk, he learned of Salazar's secret rooms and it was there that he found the book that he was currently reading through. It detailed many rituals from turning a magical person into a squib, stealing another person's magical core and adding it to your own and the jackpot, a theory on how to make yourself immortal.

As he read through the information, he found out that Salazar never actually attempted the ritual, the result of failure was obviously too high of a price. As much as Tom was afraid of death, the fact remained, if the ritual was successful, he would become immortal and never have to fear for his life again. The answers were all here in this little book, the ritual layout, the runic symbols that had to be drawn within the circle and the one's that had to be drawn on his body and the long incantation was written out in Salazar's neat script.

Further investigation of Salazar's secret rooms unveiled a ritual chamber with the ritual that he so desperately wanted to perform, already laid out, like it was expecting him to fulfill his ancestor's unfinished work. After drawing the required runes on his body and memorizing the ritual, he stepped into the center of the ritual ring and, with wand in hand, started to chant the encantation.

"Oh ancient evil, through the heavens and hells, in time and space, across the many dimensions of existence, hear my plea for everlasting life and power. Oh ancient evil, through the heavens and hells, in time and space, across the many dimensions of existence, hear my plea for everlasting life and power. Oh ancient evil, through the heavens and hells, in time and space, across the many dimensions of existence, hear my plea for everlasting life and power".

At first, there was nothing, no funny feeling coursing through his body, no immense power surge to his magical core, G. He was about to stand up and declare the ritual false and that maybe Salazar had tried it, but had never had any success either, wen the runes on the floor started to shimmer with an eery glow. The lines of the circled glowed a brilliant white, while the runes on the floor glowed red. Then the air right in front of him, at the outside edge of the circle, started to shimmer and emit a low hum. As the humming grew in intensity, the shimmering started to turn into a rippling brilliance of bluish black light and at its crescendo, a huge wave of magic passed over him and what looked like a shimmering pool of water was left standing in front of him.

The runes on the floor continued glowing, although now it was with a rhythm, a rhythm that he soon noticed was in tune with his own heart beat. Then the runes on his body started to glow with an eerie looking black incandescance and then the pain started. He howled in pain until his vocal cords were wrenched and raw, his screams silenced with the loss of their ability to reverberate and create sound.

Then a head appeared out of the shimmering water like substance. Tom Riddle had no idea what a demon looked like, but he quickly associated this image with that definition and then the creature spoke.

Who dares to summon the great Lord Sauron".

Feeling that it would be foolish to show fear to this creature, Tom swallowed the bile that was rising up his throat and said in a raspy voice, "I do. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, descendant of Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the four founders of Hogwarts and as the ritual is intended, I ask for power and immortality".

The creature named Lord Sauron looked at the human, for that was what it was, and the once deity, for that was what He was, tilted his head back and roared with laughter. When the humour of the moment had subsided, Lord Sauron looked at Tom and said, "What do you offer for these gifts human".

Tom replied, "Whatever you require, as long as I can never be killed and I am gifted enormous amounts of power so that I will become the tormentor instead of the tormented".

"The power I can give to you as long as you promise to bring terror and hatred down upon your kind. As for immortality, I can give that to you as well, but it will cost you a portion of your soul, for while it resides with me, the rest of your soul will be anchored to this mortal realm. However, if I am ever destroyed, then you will become mortal once more".

The look of lust for power was written across Tom's face as he said, "Is there anything else that I must do", disregarding the slight warning.

"Accept this ring so that you may one day join my forces once you have conquered this world. It will also provide you with the much sought after power that you desire, but should it be removed from your hand, you will be reduced to a wraithlike form until you can create another body. I will provide you with the ritual to do this as a token for your sworn fielty".

Gladly accepting the magical ring, Tom placed it on his right index finger and it instantly resized to fit his finger and as it shrank, he felt the magic of his core start to expand. With a bow of sub-servience to Sauron, he then watched as his new master withdrew into the shimmering water. Then the runes on his body flared once more and the intense pain invaded his body again as a piece of his soul was ripped from his chest and followed Lord Sauron through the portal.

As his body slipped into unconciousness, an evil grin plastered its way across Tom's face, the knowledge that he was now an immortal being and probably the most powerful to boot, were the last thoughts crossing his mind.

Ring of Doom

Lord Sauron pulled his head from the portal and turned back to finish his task, he knew that the elves had refused to wear his rings of power, but with the seven that he had created for the Dwarf Lords and the nine for Mortal man, his conquest to rule this world was finally within his grasp. Once his masterpiece was complete, he would be able to manipulate the other ring bearers and corrupt their minds, bending them to his will. And this new being, he thought, this Tom Marvolo Riddle, his piece of soul will be forged into my master ring too, granting me the ability to command his soul as well.

Ring of Doom

A/N: What do you think, leave a review.


	2. Angels of Fury

Disclaimer

All characters within this story are the creation of JKR and I do not, in no way, shape or form, resemble JKR. For starters, I am the wrong gender, I live on the other side of the pond and I proudly live north of the border...I am a Canadian! On top of that, I make no money, nor receive any money for the fun I am having in her sand box. And, oh yeah, if anything herein resembles other stuff out there in fandom, it means that I liked your story and I am just putting my own spin on it, just like we all put our own spin on JKR's creation. So, please, please do not flame if it sounds like yours. With over half a million Harry Potter fan fics out there, its bound to have been done somewhat similar before. That being stated, enjoy my little take on the HP universe.

This story is being written for the Vigilante Harry Challenge issued by DZ2.

The long awaited first chapter revamp to Harry Potter and the Avenging Angel

_**Harry Potter and the Angels of Fury**_

_by DnG_

**Chapter One**

June 24, 1995

Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch

Nearing Dusk

"Good luck Harry", said Hermione Granger as she leaned in and wrapped him up in one of her famous hugs. As she pulled away, she quickly placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, her cheeks blushing slightly from the action. "I'll be waiting by the judge's table for you at the end of this task, OK?"

"Sure", said a flabbergasted Harry Potter, a weird feeling setting into the pit of his stomach after Hermione's show of affection.

"Yea, good luck mate", said Ron Weasley as he stepped forward and patted Harry's shoulder a couple of times, "I'll be waiting with Hermione when the task is over".

"OK, thanks guys".

As the three friends parted ways, Ron and Hermione heading to the stands and Harry heading towards the judges table, Harry's thoughts were on a certain bushy haired girl. Her most recent action had him deep in thought. "I wonder what Hermione is playing at. Does she have feelings for me like I have had for her ever since that hug just before I confronted professor Quirrell? If I make it out of here alive, I'm going to tell her what my true feelings are towards her", he thought to himself. Harry was brought out of his musings when the amplified voice of Ludo Bagmen could be heard over the din of the crowd.

"Witches and Wizards, welcome to the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. I am your host once again and would like to inform you of the task set forth before our four champions. In front of you is a maze that the champions must traverse to the center where the Triwizard Cup is waiting. The first contestant to reach the cup will be the winner and will be returned to this very podium signifying the end of the task and reveal to us all who the winner of the Triwizard Tournament will be. Wish all of our contestants good luck as the maze is also wrought with many different challenges from magical beasts to traps and illusions. This final task will surely test all of the champions to their limits and may the best one win".

The roar of the crowd was deafening as Ludo worked them up into a frenzy.

"May I introduce you to our contestants then. In first place with eighty-five points each, Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter. In second place with eighty points, Viktor Krum and in last place with seventy-eight points, is Fleur Delacour. What this means is that Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter will enter the maze at the same time, Viktor Krum will enter five minutes later and Miss Delacour will enter two minutes after that. Now, contestants, to the start line".

Harry and Cedric made their way to the entrance to the maze and shook hands while exchanging good lucks to each other. At the sound of the cannon blast, both Hogwarts champions sped off into the maze, Cedric going left at the first intersection and Harry going to the right. The path that Harry found himself on led on forever it seemed until he came across a break in the hedge. There was an opening to the left and he stopped. Placing his wand on his hand like Hermione had taught him, Harry said, "Point me". Immediately his wand started spinning and when it stopped, it was pointing to the left somewhat. Running through the gap, Harry turned right once more and continued to the end of the path where it turned left and headed deeper into the maze.

Oddly enough, he hadn't come across any traps or pitfalls yet and he was thankful. He heard a second cannon blast behind him somewhere and knew that Viktor Krum was now in the maze as well. Concentrating hard once more, Harry continued to jog further into the maze. As he neared the end of the corridor that he was in, he heard the third cannon blast and knew that all of the champions were now inside the maze and making their own ways towards the Triwizard Cup.

Using the point me spell once more, Harry took the next left and then coming around the next corner, he almost ran into one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts. Slipping on the grass and losing his balance, Harry slid underneath the Skrewt, just as a ball of fire from the blast end passed through where his head was moments before. As he passed underneath the creature, Harry remembered the lesson on the Blast-Ended Skrewts and that their underbellies were the only point of their bodies not covered by the thick armour-like shell. Pointing his wand up, he yelled, "Stupify", and the red bolt of magic jumped from his wand and hit the creature with enough force to flip it end over end, causing it to land on its back a few feet away, its legs not moving.

Picking himself up off of the ground, Harry dusted his robe off and sprinted towards the next corner. He was running so fast, trying to get away from the Blast-Ended Skrewt, that he failed to notice a Griffin as it pranced out of an alcove off to his right and straight into his path. Unable to stop himself, he ran headlong into the side of the majestic creature and promptly fell onto his back, slightly dazed. Before he could react, the Griffin lifted one of its forepaws and brought it down on his shoulder, the razor-like talons tearing through his robe and clothing before embedding them into his flesh. Harry stared up at the creature as the pain assaulted his senses and then, just before Harry passed into unconsciousness, the Griffin turned its golden coloured eyes upon him. Moments later, the area surrounding the young Hogwarts champion was lit up with an eerie green glow.

**Angels of Fury**

The two figures that were watching the night sky, as it was their life's calling, watched as the unimaginable happened. It had been a myth buried in the lore of their race for the past millenia, the one true act that the heavens would use to signal to all of the races that the saviour, the one that fate, destiny, luck, chance, whichever entity one wanted to believe in had just been witnessed. Far above the ground where the two watchers were gazing, the sun's rays reflected off of Mercury, creating a beam of light that sped towards Venus, where it was reflected once more, towards the red planet. As it reflected off of Mars, it was redirected straight towards earth, where the aformentioned streak of light took on a green hue as it entered Earth's atmosphere. Then for the briefest of moments, the lightning bolt shaped ray of light seemed to strike the ground not far from where the two watchers were standing as the night was lit up with an eery green glow.

"Did you see that?", asked the first.

"Yes I did", said the other.

"Then the wait is over", said the first.

"It appears that the prophesized sign has appeared and it can only mean one thing", replied the second.

"The true saviour has been awakened", replied the first.

"It appears so", said the other. "We must begin to prepare the others for the coming storm then".

"Agreed", said the first. "If indeed he is the one that has been chosen to reunite the races, he will need the support of us all".

"We must send out our emmisaries to the other races notifying them of this event", said the second.

"Agreed", said the first as the two skywatchers turned and galloped back towards their hidden compound.

**Angels of Fury**

While Harry was unconscious, his mind was not. The speed at which his mind was ordering and compiling the knowledge was alarming. Thousands of years of history assaulted his senses, the true, unblemished history of the events that had transpired since Merlin had come into this world and introduced magic to it. Merlin, or Merdan Emrys was not always known as such, but it was his last and most famous persona that he left behind as he poured the remainder of his magic and life essence into the heart stone of a fledgling Hogwarts nearly a thousand years ago.

More importtantly, the true knowledge and understanding of magic was revealed to him and how its uses and control had been lost over the years as the forces of light and dark fought for supremacy and the knowledge that had been meticulously recorded for centuries was hidden away and lost forever. Well, not lost forever, but Merlin had managed to cast a spell that had affected every magical being around the world and split the knowledge up amongst the four magical races that weren't made up of magic itself nearly three thousand years ago. They were of course, the Centaurs, the Goblins, the Fey and the Humans.

Each race retained knowledge that was different from the other races. The Centaurs were given the knowledge of premonition, the ability of seeing the future, but as time had passed that ability had been reduced to star gazing and interpretation of their alignments, allowing them to only speculate on future events while verifying events with prophecies of old. The goblins were given the knowledge of the metals and how to imbue their creations with magic and retained the knowledge of wandless magic. The Fey were charged with the care of the earth itself and slowly faded from view, showing themselves to kindred spirits only. And finally, the humans lost the ability to focus their magic as they were also the race that caused the most damage. It was their thirst for power that ended up creating the darker side of things. The rituals they created to try and subdue the other races and lay control over everything was destroyed, never to be used again. They were stripped of every ability and had to revert to silly wand waving to use what magic was left.

Unfortunately, the humans that could wield magic that would later become known as witches and wizards, were the only race that wasn't satisfied with the way things were and they're thirst for knowledge started all over once more. Fortunately though, none of the previous knowledge was available to them and they had to start all over again. They even went so far as to bring war upon the other races and over time they stole many different pieces of information for themselves. Information on animagus transformation was stolen from the Fey, some knowledge of wandless magic was stolen from the Goblins and some aspects of fortune telling were stolen from the centaurs, abilities like scrying and tarot reading to name a few.

Eventually, four people came forward, two brothers in all but blood and their companions. They were Godric Griffindor and Salazar Slytherin and their bond mates, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Merlin had seen the goodness in them and took them on as apprentices to teach them the lost knowledges and eventually helped them create Hogwarts. His last living act was to pour his magic and life essence into Hogwarts' heart stone bringing her to life. Years later, the four apprentices, now known as the Four Founders of Hogwarts would follow the same path as their mentor and pass their remaining magics and life essences into the same heart stone.

Harry also learned that the Basilisk that bit him in the Chamber of Secrets was the creation of both Salazar and Helga, but it was only Salazar that was able to talk to serpents and their kin. Contrary to popular belief, the Basilisk was not hatched by a toad sitting on top of a chicken egg until it was hatched. The only Basilisk known to the world was an Ashwinder egg that was incubated by Helga's pet badger and that it was the world's only warm-blooded snake. And apparently, her name was Sasha and that she was still alive. However, her wound was still not healed and information on how to heal it was amongst all of the new knowledge that he was assimilating.

He learned that the Griffin was a warrior like creature created of pure magic that was meant to aggressively protect magic's chosen ones and had first appeared to protect Merlin, and later on that protection was transferred over to Godric Griffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, and now it seemed that it was now his own personal guardian and new familiar. He learned that a Griffin's attacks could be ferocious and lethal when needed. They were considered to be the judge, jury and executioners of magic itself and if they deemed a life forfeit, it could be bloody as their feral nature took over.

Harry learned that the four founders had many children, sons taking their father's name and the daughters taking their mother's names, so that the lines of Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin would all continue. However, it was Salazar's and Helga's oldest son that was a dark soul through and through. Both families recognized this and secretly, they each had another child. Godric and Rowena had a son and named him Harold. He was raised by a family friend, a tradesman by the name of Potter that had set up shop in Hogsmead. Salazar and Helga had a daughter and gave her the name of Lillian and cast a spell on her that bound her magical powers so that they might one day be released in the future when they were needed. She was raised in an orphanage as a precaution away from the influence of her oldest brother.

And it was a good thing that the four founders took this step. Salazar's eldest son attacked and killed everyone of his brothers and sisters and then turned his ire towards Godric's and Rowena's children, killing them all eventually. Before he was able to kill his parents and pseudo aunt and uncle though, they had completed the same ritual that Merlin had used to pour his magic and life essence into the heart stone. It was noted in the history books after that that Salazar Slytherin, not his son, who killed the other three founders over pure-blood issues. But it was Godric's last words cursing the young dark lord's line forever, ' Our two hidden heirs will be your downfall someday ' that compelled the young dark lord that bore the same name as his father, to delve into the dark rituals that had once been lost. He left them hidden within his father's secret chambers to be found by a worthy heir some day in hopes that darkness would someday rule the lands.

The next thing that Harry discovered was the Basilisk venom that Sasha had infused him with, combined with the Phoenix tears from Fawkes had increased his magical core exponentially, but because of some type of barriers placed on his magical core, it had gone unnoticed by everyone, even his crafty headmaster. He learned of the path that his headmaster had chosen for him and that he was using Harry as a sacrifice to gain him the notoriety of being the most powerful and famous wizard ever known, even more famous then Merlin himself. He learned of the prophecy that his headmaster had compelled his Divination teacher, professor Trelawney into giving, while in the presence of a Death Eater in hopes of setting his grand plan in motion. Apparently, the Potters were an influential family and had been a thorn in Albus Dumbledore's side since before the first world war and he had been systematically removing them all, one generation at a time. It was revealed that the headmaster was intent on sending Harry to face off against Lord Voldemort in hopes that one would kill the other fulfilling his fake prophecy so that he could literally sweep in and save the day.

Fortunately for Harry, Albus did not know about Harry's heritage. The Potters had been a pillar in the community for generations and that they had stood strong and tall against the forces of the dark since the time of the Founders. His family had been the leaders amongst the men in the times of great need and treated all races with equality. But what Albus didn't know was that Harry was the direct descendant of all four founders through the two hidden children, a Harold Potter and the unknown orphan girl that had been called Lillian, and that the time had come for Godric's curse to come full circle. The headmaster's actions had unwillingly set plans in motion that would not only fulfill Godric's dying words, but also Merlin's last prophecy:

**' In the darkest hour before the rebirth...**

**The magical saviour will be awakened...**

**He will reunite the hidden bloodstreams...**

**And inherit the true master's knowledge...**

**He will remove the stain of evil from the land...**

**Using the combined magics of four creatures...**

**To return peace and harmony once more to the world...**

**Forever saving us from the eternity of darkness...**

**The one who is chosen to be the saviour...**

**Will be awakened in the darkest hour before the rebirth...'**

As the last of the knowledge was filed away in Harry's now impenetrable mindscape, a mindscape that was protected by the brutality of the animalistic nature of his now four familiares, the essences of the magical creatures that had marked him finally broke through the barriers that were binding his magical core. With a magical core that had been restricted since the age of fifteen months of age by an illegal binding spell, had been supplying the power to a set of illegal blood wards, a magical bond supplying the current dark lord with enough power to survive since October 31, 1981 and had been exponentially magnified by the Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom that was still coursing through his veins, Harry's magical core had grown to an immense size. As the last of the magical barriers that were restricting his core gave way, a wave of pure magic burst forth from his body.

The first thing that happened to Harry was the link that tied him to Lord Voldemort was destroyed, the knowledge from the tiny soul fragment was absorbed into his mind and the soul piece was obliterated from existence from the rush of the pure, untainted magic. The magical outburst followed along that link that led back to the creator of the link until it came across the Humungulous form of Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. From there, it spread out in several directions and as soon as the burst reached the end of those links, several screaming shrieks of agoony would have been heard if anyone had been in the vicinity of those other hidden soul fragments as the dark magic holding them within their perspective containers was destroyed. In the matter of a few seconds, Lord Voldemort, the man who feared death more than anything else in the world, was rendered mortal once more as each of his horcruxes ceased to exist.

The childlike form of Lord Voldemort didn't notice though, as the snake venom and other assorted potions that he had been taking for the past year granted him a pain free existence and he failed to notice the magical link as it was snapped, nor did he recognize the slight power loss as he had just fed on the bottle of snake venom that currently had his brain in a fog from the hallucinogenic properties of the potion. As his magical feed was removed, Lord Voldemort subconsciously began to draw on his marked Death Eaters for enough power to survive. The initial draw on his followers caused some to pass out from magical exhaustion while others, who were physically weak, fell into a sleep that they would never wake from as their life essence was stolen away from them to keep their master alive.

The magical wave that burst forth from Harry was different then the burst that destroyed all of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes though. This one knocked everyone over onto their backsides as it passed, with the exception of one person. Hermione Granger was wrapped up in the warm embrace of magic, like two lovers would after being separated for a long time and she came to realize the depth with which her best friend truly loved her. As the wave continued, it came in contact with the castle itself and the heart stone that had been silent for the past twelve years was able to communicate with the castle once more, allowing the life forces contained within, to reach out and connect with their heir for the first time. The wards that had been weakened and manipulated for centuries were torn down and cast anew with their control being linked to the newly discovered heir.

Thirty seconds later, Albus Dumbledore managed to make it back to his feet as he recovered from the massive backlash to his body as the wards that he had worked so hard on manipulating for the past fifty years were ripped from his control. He then vaguely remembered a prophecy about the eerie green light that he had just witnessed and only one thought began to run through his aging mind, "Oh shit!"

**Angels of Fury**


	3. Who Am I?

Disclaimer

All characters within this story are the creation of JKR and I do not, in no way, shape or form, resemble JKR. For starters, I am the wrong gender, I live on the other side of the pond and I proudly live north of the border...I am a Canadian! On top of that, I make no money, nor receive any money for the fun I am having in her sand box. And, oh yeah, if anything herein resembles other stuff out there in fandom, it means that I liked your story and I am just putting my own spin on it, just like we all put our own spin on JKR's creation. So, please, please do not flame if it sounds like yours. With over half a million Harry Potter fan fics out there, its bound to have been done somewhat similar before. That being stated, enjoy my little take on the HP universe.

This story is being written for the Forget Me Not! Challenge issued by DZ2.

_**Who Are You?**_

**by: DnG - The Blind Guy**

For the purposes of this story, Luna Lovegood was allowed to join the Ancient

Runes and Arithmency classes during her second year. This is largely due to the

extensive knowledge she displays because of her mother's influence prior to her

mother's death.

Hermione, Daphne and Luna become a trio in this class of Ravenclaws and form

a tight bond of friendship and they are all secretly in love with Harry James

Potter. The friendship between the three is limited to the classroom and the

library to avert any nasty rumours, derogatory comments or insults and any

inhouse bullying that could arise from such an alliance.

All three girls believe in Harry's innocence when his name comes out of the

Triwizard cup and pledge to help him, no matter what.

Gabrielle Delacour will be thirteen years old in this story. Unlike her older

sister, Fleur, Gabrielle has inherited the complete Veela heritage from her

mother and grandmother and will not become a mature Veela until a bond is formed

between her and her life mate. Until then, she will continue to appear as the

young eight or nine year old girl that she appears to be.

**Prologue**

Albus Dumbledore went silent as another tongue of red flame shot out of the Goblet of Fire. Instinctively, he reached out and plucked the slightly scorched piece of parchment out of the air and stared at the name that was written on it. In a disbelieving tone he said, "Harry Potter".

At the Griffindor table, the fourteen year old teen slumped out of his seat and began to trudge his way towards the head table where the headmaster sat. The only thought on his mind was 'why me? Just once I'd like a year where I can be like Ron, or Neville, or Dean, or even Seamus'.

As he approached the head table, the headmaster directed Harry Potter to join the other champions in the smaller chamber off of the Great Hall. Three pairs of eyes were silently following his progress, each one knowing that he would be the talk of the wizarding world tomorrow. The rumour mill would be running at full capacity this evening, making Harry out to be the glory seeking, attention grabbing phenomenon that he was. The three sets of eyes, one a beautiful honey brown, one an azure bluish silver and the third pair, a deep sapphire blue in colour, all knew differently. They all knew that the last thing that Harry Potter would want was more fame and glory, but more importantly, they all knew that Lord Voldemort was behind this somehow. They each renewed their personal vows to love and protect the young Griffindor, even if they were from different houses.

The discussion that happened in the small anti-chamber went as well as expected Harry thought to himself, as he made his way up to the Griffindor common room. Everyone thought that he was a liar, the ministry upheld the Goblet's choice, professor Snape was still the same greasy-haired asshole as always, professor McGonagul kept quiet as usual, the foreign headmaster of Durmstrang and the foreign headmistress of Beauxbatons each ranted and raved like his Uncle Vernon on a bad day, his own headmaster just stood there with those damn eyes twinkling away and the only person that seemed to believe him was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mad Eye Moody. But one thing was most definitely clear to Harry Potter, Fate was screwing with him once more and he didn't like it one little bit.

After giving the Fat Lady the password, Harry entered the Griffindor common room to his two best friends shouting back and forth at the top of their lungs. As he listened, Harry came to the realization that Hermione was defending him while Ron was accusing him of being selfish and wanting all the fame and glory to himself by putting his name in the Goblet. As soon as someone noticed him by the door, everyone went silent, even Ron and Hermione when there was a break in the row.

Walking past the two friends, he said, "Thanks for believing in me Hermione. Thanks for being the first to jump ship again Ron". He then continued his journey up to his dorm room while leaving the common room in complete silence, Hermione with a tiny smile gracing her lips while Ron stood their with his mouth agape and a flabbergasted look plastered on his face.

As Harry descended the stairs for breakfast, he was greeted by Hermione who was standing there with a stack of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice. Apparently she'd been to breakfast and back already, Harry thought to himself.

"Good morning Harry", began Hermione. "I thought I'd get you breakfast this morning and that you could eat it while we walk to the library. You're going to need to do a lot of research if you stand a chance against the other champions and myself and two other people, who believe that you didn't enter yourself in the tournament, want to help you study for the first task".

"Really! I got the distinct impression last night, that you were the only person who believed that I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire", said Harry.

"Well, that's not entirely true, I know of two other people who believe in you, even if you haven't met them yet", said Hermione. "And they should be in the library by the time we get there".

"Who?"

"You'll have to wait and see, they're in my Ancient Runes and Arithmency classes", said Hermione.

An hour later, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood left the library in search of an empty classroom where they could do some more research and Harry could begin to practice the new spells that they had discovered so far. He had been a little skeptical at first when Hermione introduced him to the Slytherin girl, but it didn't take long for him to come around, especially with the absence of a certain loud-mouthed redhead. He found it hard to believe that the three of them had taken a vow to protect him and to show him love, a concept that he was surely lacking in thanks to his abusive relatives, but nonetheless, the trio of girls had made a magical vow saying that they would each love and protect him.

It turned out that Daphne Greengrass was known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin house because any boy who made any kind of advance towards her found themselves on the business end of her wand. It had only taken two trips to the hospital wing for word to be passed around that she was not to be trifled with. Luna Lovegood, on the other hand, was an enigma wrapped within a mystery. She had watched her mother die when she was nine years old and had created an illusionary world to try and find comfort in a motherless world. Her father was still reeling from the death and poor Luna was left to fend for herself. Things were getting better for her, slowly, but one thing was apparent amongst the three girls. They were all considered outcasts amongst their dorm mates, Luna for her odd behaviour, Daphne for her cold demeanor and Hermione because of her know-it-all attitude. One thing was evident though, they were all close friends and if Harry didn't know any better, they all were in love with him.

The next three weeks passed quickly while the new friends all worked together preparing Harry for the first task. It turned out that all three girls were the smartest witches at Hogwarts, Hermione and Daphne had vied for top honours for the past three years with Hermione coming out on top twice and Daphne managed to ascend to the top during their second year. The fact that Hermione was petrified for part of the year wasn't brought up. Luna was just as smart as the other two were, placing number one for her year for the past two years. They all spent time researching new spells and Harry spent just as much time learning how to cast them. Some spells were easy to learn while others took several attempts and days to get it right.

Harry also took to flying his Firebolt around the castle and over the Black Lake, taking Daphne and Luna with him occasionally. It wasn't until three nights before the first task that Daphne and Luna convinced Hermione to go with Harry for a broomstick ride and as they glided over the moonlit lake, they saw some spellfire and loud roars in the distance, inside the Forbidden forest. Deciding to investigate, the duo came across the arena that was being set up for the first task and the four dragons that were most likely what the champions were going to face.

This quickly caused the quartet to work on a plan of attack for Harry and it was Daphne that suggested that Harry use his parseltongue ability to talk to the dragon. After all, they weren't called winged serpents for nothing. As a back-up plan though, Harry did spend the next two days perfecting the Accio spell, just in case he needed to summon his Firebolt and revert to the back-up plan that Hermione had suggested.

Who would have thought that a female Hungarian Horntail had a sense of humour. When Harry had come out speaking in Parseltongue and asked the dragon if she could understand him, he wasn't expecting her reply of 'Can you fly little one?' Needless to say, a quick Accio later and Harry was astride his broomstick leading the dragon on a wild chase around the castle and all of its towers and many open air courts after the dragon gave a mighty heave and broke the chains that were holding her down. A race back to the nest saw Harry grab up the golden egg and lead the dragon for another wild trip around the castle only to come back and land in front of the nest. A quick rub to the dragon's eyelids and a grand sweeping bow to the audience while he thanked the dragon once more in Parseltongue, garnered him a total of forty-three points as the Durmstrang judge only gave him three points for his effort, while all of the other judges gave him full marks.

As far as Harry was concerned, Hermione, Daphne and Luna were the prettiest ladies at the Yule ball, even better than his own date, Padma Patil, even though the dark-skinned beauty was a sight to behold. Hermione was escorted by the Bulgarian champion Viktor Krum, while Daphne was escorted by a fellow Slytherin, Blaze Zabini and Luna came with a fellow Ravenclaw by the name of Terry Boot.

The best part of the evening was when Ron tried to insult Hermione in front of professor McGonagul and was kicked out of the ball, lost Griffindor house a hundred points and was asigned a month's worth of detentions with Mr. Filch. The quartet managed to sneak away to the heated gardens outside where they all managed to spend some quiet time together reflecting on the past two months and how much things had changed.

Harry knew that Daphne, Hermione and Luna were pretty girls, that they were honest and that they all seemed to love him dearly, but to expose that much flesh in front of him like that. They had rendered him speechless when each of them had let their robes slide off of their shoulders and fall to the tiled floor of the Prefect's bath, revealing the bikinis that each of them wore. Of course each bikini was in their particular house colours which just added to the exotic beauty of his three friends. It was because of a physical response to the girls that he jumped into the deep end of the bath, with the egg in hand, to hide his embarrassment and fortunately solve the clue of the egg that they all had been working on diligently for the previous three months.

Although the quartet never came up with the item that Harry would miss the most, they had managed to discover that Gillyweed was the perfect solution to the task. It would transform him into a fish like person with gills and webbed hands and feet that would help him navigate the depths of the Black Lake while he searched for whatever he would sorely miss. And the best part was that it would last the required hour that the task was supposed to last.

Who the fuck thought that I would miss that backstabbing, redheaded cocksucker, Ron Weasley the most and that Viktor Krum would sorely miss Hermione, they only went to the Yule ball together for fuck's sake, although, I did manage to make a new friend in little Gabrielle. Who would have thought that Fleur would treat me like a brother too, I mean the cold reception that she gave me that night when my name was forced out of the Goblet seems like a lifetime ago. Oh well, at least there's only four months to go til the last task is here.

The quartet had grown into a quintet over the following months, young Gabrielle fitting in like the missing piece to an incomplete puzzle. The group of five spent many hours in the library researching spells, more time in the secret room that they had been using all year and Harry had taken to taking a different girl for a nighttime flight on his Firebolt four nights a week.

Somehow, they had all managed to keep the friendships a total secret from everyone, beyond the appearance of casual aquaintances that they portrayed while in public together. The invisibility cloak may have had a large part in the deception, but it didn't matter to Harry. The third task was tomorrow which meant that the end of the school year was drawing near and he knew that he was going to miss his 'girlfriends' most assuredly this summer. On top of that, Lord Voldemort, or one of his minions, hadn't attacked him yet this year, unless his entrance into the tournament was the attack. Nonetheless, Harry was slightly on edge and his senses were on full alert as history tended to repeat itself and bad things always seemed to happen at Halloween and towards the end of each year.

"Together then", said Cedric.

"Yeah, I reckon that's the best way. Both of us becoming co-champions, no one would suspect it", said Harry.

"OK, on thre then"

"Yeah"

"Thre...two...one..."

The hook behind the navel told Harry that this wasn't right and he knew for sure that this was the attack from Lord Voldemort that he had been hoping against all year long. He was glad that Hermione, Daphne, Luna and Gabrielle had all kissed him on the cheek before the beginning of the task, for now he had a terrible feeling that he might not see them ever again.

When they landed, both boys looked around, their wands coming out to protect themselves from any apparent threats. "Kill the spare" was the last thing either one of them suspected to hear and moments later, Harry was staring down at the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory before darkness invaded his own senses.

When Harry came to, the first thing that he noticed was the throbbing pain in his arm. The second thing that he noticed was that he was bound to something that was cold and hard and contained rough edges that were digging into the back of his legs and his shoulders. When he opened his eyes to try and discover why his arm was hurting so bloody much, he didn't expect to see a pair of slitted blood red eyes staring back at him. Instantly, a memory of a man with the same coloured eyes was standing over him before a green light bathed the vision. Harry knew that he was staring into the eyes of a now larger than life, and very scary looking Lord Voldemort.

"Its nice to see that you're finally awake Harry Potter. Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this moment boy?" the sounds slipping off of his tongue with tiny hissing sounds, as though he were a snake himself.

Harry found that he was unable to speak, so he managed to shake his head back and forth, indicating that he had no idea.

"What's wrong boy, snake got your tongue. Never mind, I've silenced you for the time being".

Turning his back on Harry, Lord Voldemort turned and addressed his followers, "Does anyone here not believe in my power. Did you not think that I would return? I told you all that I was immortal. It seems that my most faithful are not present tonight because they didn't deny me". Stopping in front of one masked man, Lord Voldemort continued, "What do you have to say for yourself, Lucius".

"M, m, my Lord, I, I, I didn't d, d, deny you, I carried out your tasks like you requested. The ministry is almost yours for the taking, my Lord"

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, don't lie to me. I can see it in your mind that you sought to take over in my absence,that you had foresaken me and looked to take over for yourself. Never mind, I can use this to my advantage, but for your dishonesty and deception...Crucio".

Harry watched on as the blond aristocrat fell to the ground writhing in pain and unknown agony for the next thirty seconds while he was held under the curse. Even after Lord Voldemort stopped casting the painful curse, the man's body kept twitching spasmodically for another five minutes, while Lord Voldemort continued to greet his followers and hand out similar admonishments and punishments.

It was at least fifteen minutes later when Lord Voldemort turned his attention back to Harry and said, "I was intending on killing you this night, but that would only serve to announce my return. I am not ready for that announcement yet, so I have come up with a better solution. You are going to be sent back to that damn fool, Albus Dumbledore, with no mind left. You won't be able to tell of my existence, but that muggle loving fool most definitely will and he'll be powerless to do anything about it. Lucius".

"Yes milord".

"When I tell you to, I want you to cast an obliviate spell on young Mr. Potter here. When I am finished with him, his mental defences should be completely gone and you will be able to wipe his mind completely. Do you understand me".

"Yes milord"

"Good. Now Mr. Potter, the pleasure's all mine, but you won't remember. Crucio".

Harry felt the pain start ripping through his body and soon it felt like the blood was starting to boil inside his body. The ropes that were keeping him bound to the headstone restricted any movement, so his muscles and nerves were twitching violently, causing severe damage as the tendons themselves were ripped from the bone. He knew that he was frothing at the mouth and that his mind was screaming. When he could stand it no longer, he started to black out.

Lord Voldemort had been staring intently into the boy's eyes and as soon as the boy's mind started to dim, he turned to Lucius and said 'Now' while maintaining the torture curse. Moments later,he was satisfied with the results as all signs of recognition left the boys eyes, even the body stopped writhing in pain as the ability to recognize pain was gone. Releasing the curse, he turned to his followers and said, "Does anyone doubt my abilities and power now".

When there was no response, he said "Good. Now remove this thing and send it and the other body back to Hogwarts, let's send the headmaster a little gift.

A blinding flash of light signaled the arrival of a portkey onto the grounds of Hogwarts, right in front of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster Igor Karkaroff, headmistress Olymp Maxime, deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagul, the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge, head of the DMLE Amelia Bones, and the aid to Bartemius Crouch Sr. Percy Weasley. Then there were the thousands of people that lined the former Quidditch pitch who could see the start/finish line and the buzzing in the air started as everyone wanted to know who one the Triwizard tournament. It didn't take long for the joy of the moment to turn to shrieks of fear and anguish as the truth of the moment was revealed. Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory was dead and the other champion, Harry Potter was unconscious, blood still oozing from an apparent wound to his left arm.

Daphne Greengrass, Gabriell Delacour, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood found themselves weeping into each other's shoulders, seeking relief from the pain that they were being forced to endure. They could all feel the loss of the connection that they each had with Harry and they each mourned the loss. Knowing that their friend would be taken to the infirmary, the four friends headed in that direction while Mad Eye was offering to take Harry there as well.

Seeing the Defence teacher heading into the castle with Harry's prone form following along behind, the girls decided to try and catch up to the retired auror. What was surprising though, was when their professor didn't head towards the infirmary, but towards his office. Sensing that something was amiss, the girls cast some silencing charms on themselves and kept as close to the professor and their friend as they could without being caught. They kept hearing their professor muttering about how his master must have been successfully resurrected because the mark was completely alive once more.

Deciding that their friends safety was more important than any detentions or points loss, the moment that the office door was opened, they each cast a stunner at the back of the preoccupied defence professor and he crumbled to the floor. Making sure that the professor was unable to escape, they stunned him several mores times and made sure that his wand was removed from his grasp, along with the two back-up wands that they found on his person. Calling for Harry's little elf friend, Dobby, Hermione sent the exuberant house elf off to notify professor McGonagul about what they had done.

It only took five minutes for professor McGonagul to come running and she wasn't alone. Accompanying her was the headmaster and professor Snape and when they burst onto the scene, the snarly potions professor began to rant when something rather bizarre began to happen. A moan escaped Mad Eye Moody's lips and then the form started to change.

A groan escaped the lips of the raven haired boy as he regained consciousness. He heard some rustling from nearby and a voice that said, "Glad you could join us Mr. Potter".

Opening his eyes, the boy looked around and saw four girls surrounding his bed and an older woman standing at his feet, but what he said had everyone reeling..."Who are you?"


	4. Coven of Innocence

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this piece of fiction. There are characters her that are portrayed from the Harry Potter Universe and the Underworld franchise. All rights belong to the owners of these works. I am only plying in the local sand box playing with those characters. I do not, have not, nor will I ever make any money from this piece of fiction.

This story is being written for the Vampiric Harry Challenge issued by Whitetigerwolf.

_**Coven of Innocence**_

_by: DnG_

July 30, 1996

Little Whinging

Surrey

The soon to be sixteen year old boy trudged along the sidewalk towards the park where he had begun to take refuge this past summer. It had been exactly six weeks to the day since his godfather was forced through the Veil of Death at the Ministry of Magic. It had been a long and lonely forty-two days. For some reason, the boy's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore implored with the boy that he return to his relatives once more, to recharge the wards around the house and provide him with just that much more protection against the madman that was bound and determined to hunt him down and kill him.

On top of that, right after the boy had watched his godfather disappear right before his eyes as his body fell through the archway, the headmaster felt it was best to dump that god forsaken prophecy on his head within the hour. No wonder he had exploded the way he had, destroying everything in the headmaster's office that night. And here he was now, Harry James Potter, the chosen saviour of the wizarding world, on the eve of his sixteenth birthday wandering the streets of Little Whinging, all alone.

He had just turned down the same alleyway where the dementors had attacked his cousin and him the previous year on his way to the play park to sit and brood when a loud, piercing howl split the air. Remembering that tonight was the night of the full moon, Harry immediately thought that he may not live to see his sixteenth birthday if he didn't make it to safety. Turning back in the direction that he came from, Harry decided to head for Mrs. Figg's house, it was only around the corner from where he was and an awful lot closer then his relatives place was. He took two steps in that direction when that plan was spoiled. The creature that was responsible for the howl burst into the alleyway, coming straight at him. As he stood frozen to the spot, three more werewolves joined the first, racing towards him. Suddenly, the last three dropped to the ground, howling in agony with what looked like arrows protruding from their backs.

As he watched on, frozen to the same spot, the last werewolf ran straight at him and then at the last second, it veered to the right and jumped onto the dumpster beside him and with another mighty leap, disappeared over the wall and out of view. But Harry never saw this, because the moment that the werewolf changed directions, three arrows struck his body causing Harry to fall to the ground. He could feel his life force fading from his body as one of the arrows had pierced his heart, another had lodged itself in his right lung and the last arrow went straight through his adam's apple and was protruding out of the back of his neck. His last thought as unconsciousness claimed his body was, "Mom, dad, Sirius, I'm coming".

The three silent killers that came across the dying teenager weren't just anyone. There names were Selene, Rigel and Nathaniel and all three of them were death dealers working for the local vampire coven that was controlled by Amelia Fastida, one of the three vampire elders that controlled Europe. The current regent, Craven did not hold favor with these three however. They had discovered that the man was capturing local werewolves and was using some type of enhancement drug on them, trying to create a new Lycan killing machine and these four dogs had escaped from the lab. Their orders were to put the hounds down because the knowledge of the experiments weren't to get out. The three death dealers agreed with the idea of putting the dogs down, but it had been decided that Selene would travel to Amelia's residence and tell her of Craven's plans. And now this tragedy was thrust upon them. An innocent was caught in the crossfire and was on the verge of death.

Selene could see the young man's lifeforce ebbing away when she made a choice that would have ramifications that would be felt, not only in her world, but the as unknown wizarding world as well. She made the choice to change him before his body died. Leaning forward, she sank her fangs into his soft flesh and began to drink. Instantly, the boy's memories started flooding her mind and within seconds, she had lived his entire short life and was thankful for her choice. This young warrior had a destiny to fulfill and hopefully, her gift would help him fulfill that destiny.

Coven of Innocence

When Harry opened his eyes, he was staring into another pair that matched his exactly. Seeing that he was awake, the person pulled back from Harry and he looked upon his mother's face for the first time that he could remember. Looking around, Harry also saw his father and Sirius, there arms layed across each other's shoulders like two drunks leaning on each other for support.

Sitting up, Harry said, "Mom, dad, Sirius...am I dead?"

"No sweetie", said Lily, "At least, not yet".

"What do you mean?", asked Harry.

"What your mom is trying to say son, is that you have a choice to make right now. You know of the prophecy and you are on the verge of gaining the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not', but it involves going back to real life and living".

"What do you mean, dad?"

"A vampire is trying to turn you and give you back the life that she accidently took away from you when they missed shooting down that rabid dog. Anyways, if you decide to return and fulfill your destiny, Fate has decided to give you a boon for doing this".

"What's a boon?"

"A gift, a special set of circumstances, something to benefit you because of your heroic actions", said James.

"And what type of gift has Fate decided to grant me?"

"Well, its kind of funny actually. She has decided to give you all of the positive attributes with none of the negative ones".

"Really? Does that mean that I could say, um, that I could still play Quidditch during the day?", asked Harry, a hopeful sound in his voice.

"Yup".

"Yessss. What about eating garlic? You know that my favourite snack is garlic bread with extra chees".

"No effect, whatsoever".

"What about that stupid stake through the heart thingy?"

"It'll hurt like a bitch until you heal, but it won't kill you like the others".

"Anything else?" asked Harry.

"Nope, that's about all that I can think of".

"So let me get this right. I agree to go back where I'll become this god-like vampire and kill Voldemort and live an eternity all alone, fulfilling my destiny. Or I can choose to stay here with my family where I can be loved for the first time in my life and be happy for the rest of eternity", said Harry.

"Yup, that's about it", said James.

"Well, since its my choice, I think that I'd like to stay with...", began Harry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", said Sirius, "Did I mention that you get to create your own coven of fabulous beauties who will share a soul bond with you to spend the rest of eternity with".

"Sirius!" yelled Lily. "How dare you try and corrupt my son".

"Lily, can't you see it. He was about to choose to stay here with us because he has nothing to return to, I was just trying to give him something to look forward too and besides, Fate gave me carte blanche over such a decision", said Sirius with a shit eating grin.

"You truly are a dog, you know that", said Lily as she swatted Sirius up the back of his head, but beginning to laugh as she continued, "He does need a shove in the right direction though, doesn't he. I mean, what kind of kiss was that under the mistletoe anyways",said Lily.

"Muuuum", whined Harry.

"Well, its true son", said James. "When I was your age, me and the boys had several girls hanging off of our arms".

"Oh really", said Lily, "That's not the way I remember it, more like the four of you all had your tails tucked between your legs in fear of retaliation to some of your pranks. Or don't you remember that resizing charm that I got you all with".

Harry watched as both James and Sirius placed their hands in front of their crotches and said in unison, "We'd rather like to forget that, if you don't mind".

Harry was laughing now when he said, "I don't suppose that your cousin Tonks would be one of my girls, would she?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Sirius. "Do you find little Nimfy sexy".

Harry started to blush so hard that steam started to form in the air around his head when a new voice entered the conversation. "Yes she will, in fact, you were supposed to have a multiple soul bond with Nimphadora Tonks, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood. Each bond was supposed to nullify the attempts at immortality that Tom Riddle had taken already. But an interfering Albus Dumbledore has thrown the playing field askew. His interference has allowed Tom to gain even more power than he originally had and now I get the chance to even the odds, so to speak. These women will still be a part of your soul bond, and subsequent harem, but joining you will be six more fabulous babes, as your godfather likes to put it".

Harry spun on his heels and looked upon the goddess that was standing behind him. She was at least as tall as he was, had long, shimmering silver hair that came down past her waist and the loveliest pair of sapphire blue eyes that he had ever seen. They reminded him of Fleur Delacour's eyes, but they were even more vibrant than hers were. As Harry gazed upon the beautiful woman, his jaw literally hit the floor, he was in complete awe of her beauty.

"You might want to close your mouth Harry James Potter, its not becoming a man of your prowess. I'm fate by the way", said the beautiful woman, extending her hand towards Harry.

"Um, pleased to meet you ma'am", said a fiercely blushing Harry as he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I guess that you really want me to return to my current life then".

"Suave little bugger, you could say that, because if you are to die on this night and not fulfill the prophecy...the wizarding world would fall to the Dark Lord's influences before Christmas. Then the muggle world would collapse due to fear and hatred of the magical world and it wouldn't be long after that, that Tom's necromantic rituals would have him here influencing this dimension as well. Your destiny is very important, and as one of the powers that be, I am stepping over the line to help balance things back to normal. You are unique my child, and as we speak, your blood, with its Bassilisk and Phoenix essences, along with the naturally occurring magic that is found in your blood, are combining within the vampire that is keeping you alive at this very moment and creating a magical core within her. She will be your primary link to the vampire nation, while your alpha will be helping you locate and bringing the other women into your coven.

They won't become members over night either. You will only be able to turn them on their death beds, keeping their innocences intact so that you will form the most powerful coven that the world has ever seen. Although your methods may seem dark and you will be labeled as a hideous monster for a while, the end result will see peace amongst every living creature". I will personally talk to each and every one of them as they are being turned and explain to them why it had to happen this way".

"Why must it be this way, I don't understand?" asked Harry.

"Because, for you to willingly attack and change an innocent unless they are on the verge of death itself, will change your moral

values and you would become an even greater evil than the current Dark Lord ever thought of being", said Fate.

"What about the soul bonds then? Will I have to wait until they are turned?"

"No, but your vampiric nature must be kept hidden from them until the very end. Your secret is paramount in the beginning for you to have any chance at all to tip the scales in your favour. The upside is that your future soul mates will be drawn to you like a moth is to a flame the next time they make any kind of physical contact with you, whether it be a hug, while holding hands or even a brushing of shoulders in the hallway. And one further thing, your magic will enable the usually dormant telepathic abilities within your vampire mates that will give you the ability to communicate with them all, no matter where you or they are at the time".

Deciding to be a little humorous, cheeky and a bit suave all at once, Harry looked the ggoddess right in her eyes, and with his own version of a shit eating grin said, "Do I get to have you in my harem too!".

Lily's mouth dropped open and James and Sirius got down on their hands and knees and started saying, "We're not worthy, we're not worthy" over and over again when Fate's complexion started going pink, but quickly regained her composure and said, "Sadly the answer is no, but there will be one that will look exactly like I do now. But that event is a ways off in the future and will be the last one to complete your coven, which by the way, you must keep secret and hidden. There hasn't been a vampire coven in Britain for over five hundred years, since the purging, and we don't want any word of this one getting out until Lord Voldemort is truly gone and the Ministry of Magic is under new management".

Walking over to his mother, Harry wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug while whispering in her ear, "It looks like I won't be sticking around for much longer, I have a lot of pretty women to make happy and an entire world to save. I intend to make you and dad and Sirius proud". Letting go of his mother he went to his dad, and then Sirius, repeating the process before he went back to stand in front of the goddess. Feeling braver than normal, he put his hand behind Fate's head and pulled her into a kiss and when their lips parted, he said "I'm ready to go now, thanks!"

It took a moment or two for Fate to regain her focus, but once she did, she mock glared at Harry, the slightly lustful look in her eyes giving everything away and said, "Away with you then, you little scamp" and with a snap of her fingers Harry was gone.

Coven of Innocence

Selene pulled back from the young man's neck and looked at his tired looking face. The evidence of the hardships that he had faced were evident as he looked more like an old man trapped in a child's body. To her own surprise, and the other members of the trio, his features started to improve right in front of them. Selene knew that once turned, that his body would eventually take on the form that would best utilize all of his best atributes, but not this soon after being turned. She continued to watch in amazement as the age and tiredness disappeared, replaced with a more healthy, if slightly paler, appearance that seemed to emit a glow.

Then she felt the weirdest sensation in the world in the pit of her stomach. Soon, it began to expand sending a warmth like she had never felt before as it continued spreading throughout her entire body. Her fingers and toes began to tingle, even the tips of the hair on her head felt like it was tingling, and then her skin started to glow the same as the young man's was. She thought to herself, "What the hell is going on here?", when the young man's eyes opened up and locked onto hers. Emerald green met cobalt blue and Selene found herself falling into their depths. This young new vampire felt more powerful then Markus, or Viktor, or even Amelia and Selene knew from the warmth that was spreading throughout her body that she would follow this young man to the depths of hell and back to protect and love him.

Coven of Darkness


End file.
